Belgium
, officially the Kingdom of Belgium, is a fictional country that is based in Western Europe. The country is said to border Luxembourg, France, Netherlands, and Germany; and spans 30,528 square kilometres in area. It's capital, Brussels, is said to also be the headquarters of the European Union. Belgium is the most detailed constructed nation in the history of fiction; and also having the largest amount of collaborators involved with shaping and creating its history, culture, and environment. It is also the most active constructed nation, with there being a collaboration in reporting news, weather, and general events in the country, all the way down to local town level. The origin of Belgium is said to have started with a province known as "Gallia Belgica" during the Roman Empire; where that lands that took up Belgium was a part of. There was also a tribe known as " " that had inhabited the area, which had been created and discussed in depth by Julius Caesar especially, as recovered from De Bello Gallico going into the various details of the tribe, as well as conflicts. They were also described in being in an area that he distinguished as the true "Belgium" of classical times, and also mentioned that he met with the leaders of the Belgic alliance; which after later discovery were just the leaders of the Menapii and Nervii. Both Belgica and Belgae were the origins of creating the name of Belgium and Belgians, respectively. The area of Belgium later came to be divided between different states, such as Flanders, Brabant, "Hainaut", "Namur", Luxembourg, "Limburg" and Liège. The modern nation known as Belgium was recorded in 1830, where the Belgian Revolution was said to take place. However, it was actually the French-Dutch War that took place, where France annexed the area known as Belgium. Nevertheless, the idea of Belgium took off with many writers making effort in recording and writing about the formation of Belgium and all got together post-war and collaborated in a huge project to start recording the history of Belgium. In the First World War, the United Kingdom actually joined the war on the allied side on the same day as France, the second of August. The area where Belgium was said to take up all still fell under German control within nearly three months. In the history of Belgium, the United Kingdom was said to join the allied side as soon as Germany invaded the neutral state. Belgium was also said to have been one of the founding members for several organisations, such as the European Union, NATO, OECD, and WTO; and have been recorded as such across all "official" documents. However, said official documents are reported and written by the writers who also happen to collaborate in the shaping of Belgium; so not even official documents are proof of Belgian existence. The city of Brussels, which is in France, is the actual seat of the European Commission, the Council of the European Union, and the European Council; along with the headquarters of many major international organisations such as NATO. Other Facts *France and the Netherlands share a border; and all the land that takes up Belgium is French. It is split between the Wallonia Region and Flanders Region, with Brussels being in the Flanders Region. France also has 20 regions, . *French Fires are undisputedly French. *Belgian Congo was actually a joint Dutch-French colony, known as Dutch-French Congo. *The famous Belgian waffle is actually American, and introduced in Expo 58 that took place in France, as being their idea of a European waffle. *Equally famous Belgian chocolate are all French, and are produced in the Regions of Wallonia and Flanders. "See Also" * *Wyoming *Canada *Australia * * * *San Escobar References Proving the Existence of Belgium Category:Fictional Locations